


A Fool In Love

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: Love is foolish and stupid and cruel...until it's not
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Fool In Love

Love is a savage thing—it has claws and fangs that rip flesh from bone and tear the soul asunder.

It is a cruel and faithless thing, more pain than pleasure, and it is only fools who welcome it with open arms.

To love is to be weak and Stark men are made of iron so Tony closes off his heart—he is not a fool.

Until he meets Steve Rogers, clad in Stars and Stripes and more good than any man he’s ever known.

He’s a fool.

Steve shows him love can be soft and gentle and kind, and Tony _**trusts**_ , foolish thing that he is, opening his heart when he _**knows**_ better.

He waits for it to hurt.

To tear

To claw

To break

Steve never falters.

He is kind and good and gentle.

Tony loves.

He heals

He trusts

He _loves_

_Love is foolish, but then, he’s willing to be a fool in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
